Jessie Allen
History Jessie Allen: 2002 - 2014 Jessie is the eldest child of Barry and Iris Allen, by twenty-seven minutes. She has a fraternal twin brother, Bart. the two were born from a very special pregnancy, gestating inside their mother in just a matter of weeks. Their birth was only possible due to the discovery that their mother Iris was a speed force conduit with still not understood connection to the intrinsic field known as Speed Force. Once born, Jessie and Bart's development was stalled by a device created by Cisco Ramon which allowed their father Barry, and later on their cousins Wally and Max, to absorb the excess Speed Force energy inside the infants, allowing them to age as fairly typical children. Once their developmental rate was stabilized, the treatments were gradually reduced which allowed Jessie and her brother to begin work at mastering their powers but not before they reached normal milestones like learning to walk and talk, potty training, and whatever else parents do with their children. Growing up with Bart, Jessie was always the more responsible one. Her appearance may have favored Barry, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, but she had more of her mother's determination and focus. Jessie had always enjoyed reading and writing. Though she is a big fan of mystery, she also enjoys historical nonfiction. Due to this shared interest, Jessie developed a close friendship with Barry's friend Jay and Jessie would often visit his house to undertake writing workshops. As she grew older and developed a more open mind, she gave her dad's comic books and graphic novels a shot. She had dismissed them simply on the principle that Bart enjoyed them, even the ones written by Jay, but once she began to read them, Jessie realized her error. She is an avid collector now. When Jessie was about ten years old, her father decided to let her and her brother get the lion's share of their powers back and began setting up mentoring sessions with himself, Wally, and Max. The training went well for Jessie, as was to be expected. Bart struggled, but Jessie helped him make the needed adjustments. The two developed their own styles and after two years of practice, Cisco surprised them for their birthday by presenting them their training suits which had decals added to become full costumes. Jessie didn't want to argue with Bart over the name Kid Flash so she took on a name unique to herself: "Miss Quick". With a name, a costume, and a practiced portion of her potential power, Jessie Allen was ready to follow her dad's long paced stride and become Central City's newest speedy savior... at least whenever her and Bart weren't too occupied making each other's lives hell. Ah... brother and sister rivalry. I feel your pain, girl. Hang in there, Jessie...Oracle Files: Jessie Allen (1/2) Miss Quick: 2014 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * She has a crush on Zachary Zatara. * She is best friends with Jennifer Pierce and Tefé Holland. * She has a rivalry with her brother but is close with her cousin Max. Notes * Jessie Allen is a composite character of Dawn Allen and Jessica Chambers. * Her civilian portrait is a nod to her comic book costume and symbol. * Being born apart for 27 minutes is a nod to the number of Earth-27. Links and References * Appearances of Jessie Allen * Character Gallery: Jessie Allen Category:Characters Category:Titans Members Category:Flash & Friends Members Category:Metahuman Category:Composite Character Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:Centralian Category:Students Category:Single Characters Category:Twins Category:West-Allen Family Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Force Field Category:Electrokinesis Category:Height 5' 5" Category:Speed Force Category:27th Reality